The invention is based on a fuel injection system for self-igniting internal combustion engines. In known fuel injection systems of this kind, the fuel metering is effected with the interposition of deviation pistons, which receive the fuel in the manner of a reservoir, and then yield it up again to the pump work chambers. The control of this yielding of the fuel is then effected in common with the intake stroke movement of the pump piston. The actual metering of the fuel is effected, however, upstream of the deviation piston. This known fuel injection system suffers from the disadvantages resulting from any throttle effects occurring in the line downstream of the metering apparatus and from the functioning of the deviation piston as well, with its hysteresis and restoring springs; these factors can change the already-metered quantity of fuel.